A Secret Long Buried HGRL
by JessGranger95
Summary: Hermione had tried for so long to hide the feelings she felt for Professor Lupin, but all secrets come out eventually
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret Long Buried**

**A/N Hi guys, I'm back. You may notice that this is another story focused on Hermione and a teacher... weird how that keeps happening isn't it? Anyway, to those who haven't read any of my other stories, I hope you enjoy this one. And to those old hands, welcome back. **

**Basically this story will start with the present, then jumps to the past and fill in the gaps, just so you understand the time frame. I also changed the original story slightly as in my version Remus tags along with the trio in DH. It doesn't affect the plot because my story will end shortly after. I hope that doesn't sound too confusing, it should become clear as we progress through the story.**

_**Summary: Hermione had tried for so long to hide the feelings she felt for Professor Lupin, but all secrets come out eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the setting, or a birth certificate stating that I am in fact J.K Rowling. Shame really.**_

Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the kitchen alone, absently listening to three voices murmuring in the living room. Remus was filling the boys in on everything that had occurred since they left, and Hermione had taken the opportunity to escape into much needed solitude. She needed to think.

Remus had left Tonks, and civilisation, to run away with them. He would be staying an unknown amount of time with the three of them, in the same house.

She wasn't sure she could handle this.

For years she had avoided eye contact with him, whilst every fibre of her being pleaded to watch him, to soak in every detail of his appearance. But she didn't want him to see the lust which swam in her eyes. Because Hermione knew it was wrong that she was attracted to him, especially now that he had a child on the way. She was his ex-student, and decades his junior, but she couldn't get him out of her head.

_Later..._

Remus knocked slowly on Hermione's bedroom door, taking in a deep breath as he did so. There was an obvious sign of hesitation before he heard someone move on the creaky wooden floorboards inside. Then the door opened slightly and Hermione's face filled the small gap between the door and the wall. Her brow wrinkled slightly when she identified her visitor.

"Can I come in?" he asked, quietly.

"I'd rather be alone right now Remus..." Hermione couldn't look at him as she spoke.

"I know. You've been avoiding us all day. Although I suspect you've only really been avoiding me." He stared deeply at her face, wishing she would look at him so he could work out what she was thinking.

"That's not true." Her voice was hollow as she spoke, and her words didn't convince him at all.

He sighed, regretting what he had to do, but knowing that it was necessary. If the four of them were going to do this then they would need to be open and comfortable with eachother, neither of which Hermione could contest to at present. So Remus pushed past her and made his way swiftly towards the opposite wall, and turned towards Hermione, not sure what he would find when he did.

She looked like she was in pain, and Remus worried for a moment that he had somehow hurt he as he had barged into the room. He didn't think so. He scanned her body for any obvious sign of injury but couldn't find any.

"Hermione..." he whispered "what's wrong?"

"You" she pleaded "you need to leave, please."

Remus froze for a moment, what had he done?

"No, not until you tell me why? I deserve to know what's going on Hermione!" His voice was becoming slightly raised now as he became more impatient.

"I can't be around you Remus-"

"-Why?" He cut in, his voice more of a bark now.

"Because..."

And then her face crumpled like a piece of paper, tears seeping for the chocolate brown eyes that were melting in agony.

"Please Hermione" Remus begged, moving towards her and placing a hand on her should, which he squeezed in an effort to comfort her.

"Because" she said, finally looking up at him "I love you."

As soon as her eyes had met his he knew what she was about to say. In her case, eyes really were a window to the soul. Devotion and affection had saturated the orbs, but also conflict. And this new revelation held Remus, transfixed by the shock with had seemed to stop time itself. The scene around him dissolved and all he could hear in his ears were those three words.

"_I love you."_

_**A/N Right guys, I know this was a short one, my first chapters usually are. The end of this chapter, which is the present, will be the last chapter in the story chronologically speaking. The chapters between will fill in Hermione and Remus' story. I hope that makes some sense.**_

_**Let me know if you like it so far, or if you have an advice, improvements etc. Or just let me know you're reading, even if you don't have an opinion yet. **_

_**Love from Jess x**_

_**MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_

_**EchoAccio161 on Pottermore.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Hermione had tried for so long to hide the feelings she felt for Professor Lupin, but all secrets come out eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K Rowling, in case you were wondering…..**_

_**A/N I'm really sorry for the delay guys, had my few exams this week and I've had a lot on my plate. I might update chapter 3 straight away, as I have it ready. What do you think? I hope you enjoy this one, and thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1!**_

CHAPTER 2- Set in Prisoner of Azkaban

Hermione sat in her defence against the dark arts classroom, waiting for their teacher to arrive. She had already met him once, and the memory of their first encounter was poignant in her mind. She had never seen anything as beautiful as the creature which had burst out of his wand, a wolf, made solely out of a silvery light that seemed to warm the room. The wolf had been quite large, and seemed almost human, with long limbs and a curved back.

The wolf had charged at the dementors courageously, dispelling the cloaked figures and the sadness which had followed them into the compartment.

So when she had entered the classroom today, for the first time, she had made her way straight to the table nearest to the teacher's desk, automatically drawn to the spot which would be closest to him. She heard Ron grumble behind her as she made her way up the aisle. He and Harry were at perfect liberty to sit where they wanted, but they always sat near Hermione for her 'help', or as she frequently accused, to cheat from her. As much as they hated sitting near the front, they hated doing their own work more.

Lupin entered the classroom just as Hermione finished getting her quill, parchment and books out of her bag, and she looked up at him with a glorious smile on her face. He was wearing shabby robes, like he had been on the train, but he didn't look as tired, or hungry, as he had that night. Staying at Hogwarts was obviously agreeing with him, she thought.

He took out his wand and pointed it at the blackboard at the front of the room, which immediately began to fill with elegant handwriting, titled _Magical Beasts_.

Having already read the text book set for this year, Hermione quickly went over the creatures they would be studying this term in her head. Redcaps, boggarts, hinkypunks, grindylows…

"Good morning third years", Lupin started with a voice that oozed experience and hard work. He had a smile on his face that told them he was genuinely happy to see them, which contrasted to the one Hermione expected to receive in potions next. Snape would, no doubt, have a look of disappointment on his face that they hadn't all died over the summer.

The class chanted "good morning Professor Lupin" back to him politely, and he picked up the text book from the front of his desk.

"I'm not going to start any actual teaching today, instead I will be outlining the topics we will cover throughout this term, and some of the objectives I hope you will complete. I would like for you to take notes, so I don't have to keep repeating myself every lesson."

There was a shuffling of equipment as the students readied themselves for an onslaught of note-taking.

"We'll start with Grindylows. Can anybody tell me what a Grindylow is?"

He asked this absently and clearly wasn't optimistic that anyone would be able to answer this. He evidently hadn't heard about Hermione Granger yet.

Her hand immediately flew into the air and she hoped desperately that hers had been the quickest, so she could make a good first impression. Looking around quickly she realised it was in fact the only hand raised from a desk. No-one looked surprised that Hermione knew the answer, but she did see Ron roll his eyes.

"And what is your name dear?" Professor Lupin asked, with a look of amusement on his face.

"Hermione Granger, sir. Grindylows are water demons that live in the bottom of lakes. They can be found in Britain and Ireland and are known to use their long fingers to strangle their prey."

She said this very fast, and he seemed dazed by the speed at which she had hurled her answer at him. He stood still for a moment before nodding and saying, "very well done, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Lupin went through the rest of the creatures, and each time asked the class if they knew what they were. And each time, predictably, the only hand that shot into the air was Hermione's. By the end Lupin directed the questions to Hermione herself, seeming to give up on the rest of the class. After she correctly identified the last creature, a Red Cap, Lupin blurted out, "Have you read the _whole_ text book Miss Granger?"

She bit her lip, and her cheeks reddened into a hot scarlet colour. She nodded slightly and he grinned at her.

"Well I have to say that I'm impressed. I think the rest of you ought to take a leaf out of Miss Granger's book."

Hermione's heart soared as Remus' praise washed over her, and she barely heard the sniggers of her classmates as happiness filled her every pore.

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Jess xX**_

_** MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Hermione had tried for so long to hide the feelings she felt for Professor Lupin, but all secrets come out eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K Rowling, in case you were wondering…..**_

_**A/N Like I said in the last chapter, I've had this one sat around just waiting for a chance to update. However a mixture of bad internet, a bad laptop and a hectic schedule have delayed that unfortunately **_

CHAPTER 3 – SET IN PRISONER OF AZKABAN

Hermione rushed into the classroom panting slightly. She'd misjudged the time turner slightly and hadn't given herself enough time to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts from Ancient Runes at the other end of the castle. She didn't dare look at the class as she made her way to her seat, instead keeping her head down and filling the awkward silence with a mumbled apology of her lateness which she hoped would be accepted without further question. Sensing her embarrassment Professor Lupin ignored Hermione's entrance with a warm smile on his face, simply giving her a small nod when she finally looked up at him from her seat. He then continued on with the lesson, talking over the whispers which had started to buzz around the room over the past few seconds.

_Later….._

As the students began to pack their things away and leave the classroom Lupin discreetly made his way over to Hermione's desk.

"I wonder if I could have a word Miss Granger" he asked her sincerely. She looked up from the books she was trying to ram into her overflowing bag and froze when she realised how close he was to her because of how she was leaning over the desk. Their eyes met and neither of them spoke for a second. Slowly Hermione regained brain function and she realised Professor Lupin had asked her a question.

"Oh, yes, of course sir." By this time all of the students had left the room, even Ron and Harry, who had lingered at the back for a few minutes.

"Good" he replied, physically relaxing a little, whilst taking a step back and leaning against his desk.

"I would ask why you were late to my class, but I think I already know the reason." He didn't seem to be angry about her tardiness, in fact the tone of his voice was quite tender.

He waited for a moment, allowing her an opportunity to respond, but Hermione could think of nothing to say.

"I understand it must be hard using the time-turner Hermione, and I want you to know that if you ever need any help, advice or… well anything, just let me know."

"Thank you Professor."

Lupin seemed to have more to say, but Hermione's reluctance to engage with him made him hold his tongue. He wondered why the usually enthusiastic girl seemed so… drained.

"Are you okay Hermione, you seem, distant…?"

Her eyes widened slightly and in an attempt to undermine this accusation she stood a little straighter. "Yes, I'm fine; I was just thinking about my Transfiguration essay, I think I missed something out."

Lupin chuckled softly. "I have never met anyone more relentless than you Hermione. But I suppose that is how you earned the label of the brightest witch of your age…"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh, although her show of amusement was more of a snort.

"I doubt that Professor" she said, shaking her head. Even in her denial she blushed slightly through embarrassment.

In one quick movement he was right in front of her again, except this time he took her hands in his to catch her attention.

"You have no idea how gifted you are how much potential you have…" he seemed to realise at that moment how close he was stood to his pupil, how warm her hands were in his. He quickly turned away from her and took a deep breath, hoping to salvage some professionalism in the situation. "I wish I'd known you when I was at Hogwarts, we would have gotten along well. My friends were much more interested in pranks and practical jokes; it would have been nice to have an intellectual conversation once in a while."

Hermione laughed and the atmosphere in the room lightened considerably with the sound of her tinkling laughter.

"I know how that feels. Sometimes hanging around with Harry and Ron can be intellectually lacking. That sounds awful doesn't it?" She looked worried for a second, hoping her Professor wouldn't judge her for her words.

"No, of course not. You accept your friends for who they are, but that doesn't mean you should neglect your own needs, or who you are." He looked straight into Hermione's face as he said this, but she avoided his eye.

"I guess… I just feel like an outsider most of the time." She spoke very quietly, her voice almost a whisper, as if she was hoping he wouldn't hear. But the heightened senses of a werewolf helped Lupin catch every word the young witch mumbled.

Lupin looked thoughtfully at his young pupil. "I'd say you'll find people like yourself but unfortunately you are one of the most unique people I know. You're not like people your age Hermione; you act and think as though you are an adult."

She nodded at this. "Sometimes I feel like the only people who understand me are much older than me. Like… you, Professor."

"Well then, consider me your friend." He outstretched his hand and she took it gingerly, which made him laugh quietly.

Neither of them moved for a moment and Remus scolded himself again on the physical contact with a student. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't keep his hands off her. He glanced up to the clock and broke the physical connection between them, "time is running away Hermione, you'd better get off now or you'll miss lunch. I'll see you next lesson."

Hermione stood, slightly dazed, her hand still outstretched slightly, "erm… yes Professor." She blushed and quickly made her way over to her things, picking them up and scurrying out of the room before her Professor could see the blush creeping up her neck.

Hermione rounded the corner and swung into an empty broom cupboard, leaning on the wall. She didn't really know why, but she felt very warm, especially her hand, where Professor Lupin had touched her. It tingled slightly, and she just stared at the spot where his fingers had been only minutes ago.

_**A/N Well? I just want to get across that this isn't going to be a creepy fic where they get together when Hermione is like 13. At this stage it's just about them realizing there's a connection between them and forging a relationship which they don't fully understand but try to pass off as friendship. I don't know how many 'moments' from each year you guys think I should do, so some feedback on that would be really nice. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear from you if you did, or even if you didn't, so remember to review!**_

_**X Jess**_

_** MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_

_**EchoAccio161 on Pottermore**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Hermione had tried for so long to hide the feelings she felt for Professor Lupin, but all secrets come out eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K Rowling, in case you were wondering….**_

_**A/N Hiya guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **__**dreamywriter19v!**_

CHAPTER 4 – SET IN PRISONER OF AZKABAN, THE BOGGART (not strictly cannon)

He knew that nothing could have seemed more terrifying to his third years than facing what was in this wardrobe- a creature which literally embodied their greatest fear. But that was what he was asking them to do. Hermione made her way forward shyly but he was certain she would be able to handle herself. Hermione was a confident, well tempered young witch, with an excellent magical ability. Although Lupin had to say he was curious as to what her boggart would transform into. Some kind of disgusting creature, her parent's death...? He mulled over the possibilities, leaning forward slightly in expectation. He noticed that Hermione didn't look quite as confident as he anticipated, probably because she had already pinpointed her greatest fear and was more than reluctant to confront it. The young witch raised a trembling hand and pointed her wand at the slowly opening wardrobe doors.

Shockingly it was one of his colleagues who clambered out, dressed in her usual lavish emerald robes, carrying a scroll of parchment and frowning at the suddenly cowering Gryffindor. Lupin thought back to Neville's boggart and wondered if Hermione would follow his lead in humiliating the boggart into retreat.

"Hmmm" the Professor said sternly, clicking her tongue slightly. Hermione simply stared at her with wide-eyes, completely forgetting the spell and that Professor McGonagall wasn't really here, that it was only boggart.

"You failed Miss Granger" she continued bluntly.

Hermione managed to stutter out a reply "I f-failed t-t-transfiguration Professor?" her brown eyes had filled with tears, her hold on her wand slackened.

"No" replied McGonagall with a sardonic smirk on her face "you failed EVERYTHING!"

Hermione froze for a second, then turned and ran out of the room faster than Lupin would have believed possible. He didn't think, instead jumping his feet and following her through the classroom door, shouting to the open-mouthed students behind him that they were dismissed.

He followed the sound of her pattering footsteps and the frantic sobs which she failed to conceal. Finally the footsteps stopped and Lupin found himself outside an empty classroom, the door of which was slightly ajar. He peered into the room through the crack and saw Hermione slumped against a desk near the front, head pressed against the cool wood in a flurry of wild brown curls. He pushed the door open silently and stepped nervously into the room, he didn't really know how to deal with an upset 13 year old girl…

"Hermione?" he said, all authority lost from his voice.

She jumped slightly, having thought she was alone, and her head snapped up to glare at the intruder. When she realised it was Lupin her eyes softened immediately and she attempted to wipe the tears away from them with jerky movements.

"I'm… fine, Professor" she said unconvincingly, her voice still raw with emotion.

"Please don't lie to me Hermione." His voice wasn't hard, but tender and caring. All he wanted to do was help her, but lying would only prevent that.

"I feel so stupid, like a silly little girl." She turned slightly in her seat so she wasn't directly facing him, line of sight askew. Lupin moved towards her and sat in the seat beside her, forcing her to look at him.

"Why do you feel like that?" he asked, his brow arching with curiosity.

"My boggart was pathetic. I'm pathetic. Everyone else was afraid of terrifying monsters, and mine was finding out I'd failed all my classes. I couldn't even do the stupid spell." Hermione's voice was pouty and stubborn, her mouth tight and hard.

"It's not pathetic at all Hermione. Your schoolwork is very important to you, and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

She started to cry at this point, tears rolling down her lightly tanned cheeks.

"Hermione…" Lupin whispered, acting instinctively and pulling the young witch into a hug. She sighed into the comforting contact and rested her head against his shoulder.

"What else is wrong, why are you so upset?" he rubbed her back slowly in a circular motion, hoping the notion was soothing. He wondered what his student would do if he told her what he really was. She certainly wouldn't let him touch her, that was for sure. She would probably spring to her feet and flee in disgust…

"I have everything to be ashamed of" she mumbled bluntly.

"I…I don't understand."

"I'm a muggleborn. A mudblood. The dregs of the wizarding world. I thought that if I were smart, people wouldn't care. I was wrong."

Suddenly Lupin seemed enraged. "Who told you this Hermione?" he shouted slightly, "who called you that?"

Hermione looked up into her Professor's eyes, which were filled were fire. Her own were streaked with fear and disbelief. She had never seen her usually docile Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor so… livid. She was frightened, but she was also slightly impressed.

"Malfoy" she replied simply, he voice wavering slightly.

"When? When did he say these things to you?" Remus's fist was clenched tight and he was leaning over Hermione, casting a shadow over her quivering form.

She stayed silent, not knowing what to do. She would have expected such behavior from Professor Snape, certainly, but not sweet and kind Professor Lupin…

"Well?" Lupin questioned savagely, grabbing one of Hermione arms and pulling her to her feet. As he did this he pulled Hermione towards him, so they were now only centimeters apart. She could feel his panting breaths on her face.

She started to cry from the pain in her arm but managed to mumble out "Professor… you're hurting me".

Lupin's eyes seemed to refocus slightly and he looked confused at her words. Hurt her, what was she talking about. And then he realised, with a dawning which hit him like a ton of bricks. He was squeezing her arm, very hard, undoubtedly leaving a bruise. He released her quickly and the force caused her to fall backwards over the bench, banging her head on the desk behind. She didn't move.

"Hermione?" he quickly closed the distance between them, hesitating before kneeling beside her on the ground. He gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders and jostled her slightly, but her eyes didn't open. "Hermione" he said a little louder, not a question anymore, but a command. Nothing. He breathed deeply, panicking. What had he done? But he couldn't think about that now, he had to think about Hermione. He knew he had to take her to the hospital wing, so he scooped her up into his arms and half ran from the room.

"Professor Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, not realizing the young girl in his arms at first. Her mouth opened in shock when she finally did.

"What happened?" she asked tersely, taking on her very serious matron voice.

"She… she… fell. Banged her head on the bench."

Pomfrey indicated towards a free bed and Lupin rushed over to it, gently placing Hermione onto the pristine white sheets.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

Lupin thought, how long had it taken him to get here? Everything seemed like a blurr.

"Erm, just a few minutes I think."

"Right" said Pomfrey, who was leaning over Hermione performing several checks on her health. "She has a steady pulse, no obvious signs of brain bleeding or damage, we'll just have to wait until she wakes up…"

Lupin shifted awkwardly on his feet, "when will that be?"

Madam Pomfrey gave him a piercing look that told him she was suspicious of him, but she answered nonetheless. "When she is ready."

So Lupin pulled a chair up beside her bed and rested his head in his hands, drowning in the guilt of what he had done. He had put one of his students in the hospital wing, and not just any student- Hermione Granger.

_**A/N This chapter didn't come out as I expected to be honest. I always felt that this side of Remus existed, I guess you could call it his wolf side, and I think we saw it a little in Deathly Hallows. I like to think that none of the characters are perfect, and I think this shows that. I also think this will bring the pair together in the end, as Hermione has seen Lupin at his weakest. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, please keep reviewing!**_

_**HermioneFan95, MioneRavenclaw on Twitter etc etc**_

_**XXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Secret Long Buried Chapter 5**_

_**Summary: Hermione had tried for so long to hide the feelings she felt for Professor Lupin, but all secrets come out eventually**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... etc.**_

_**A/N Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and further apologies about the delayed updates. I should have plenty of time to write now that I've finished college. This update is dedicated to DreamyWriter19 who urged me to write this chapter. As promised, here it is, if a little late... There I was on Sunday night, all ready to post my fanfiction when BOOM fanfiction log in page refuses to load, for 4 days... However I have drifted slightly from your request. I still have more to write about Prisoner of Azkaban and I really want to keep this story chronological so I'm not moving onto any other year's yet, sorry. Hope you all enjoy it anyway **_

_**Btw guys, I changed my username, I am no longer HermioneFan95, I am now JessGranger95 sorry for any confusion.**_

CHAPTER 5- A HELPING HAND

Lupin was moving absentmindedly through the corridors, wondering about his old friend. The problem of Sirius Black had been troubling him all year, but as events had unfolded his worry had only increased. How exactly was Sirius getting into the castle undetected, and what were his plans..?

-Bang!-

Next thing Lupin knew he had collided with something solid and was knocked off his feet. When his mind finally wandered back to reality he felt a body beneath his own, and something was jabbing into his side. He reached down and pulled out the object... a book? He looked down at the person trapped between himself and the floor, "Hermione?" he said confused.

She looked up at him awkwardly, "hello Professor..."

They both lay still for a second, frozen in the awkwardness of the situation. Finally Lupin's limbs allowed him to move again and he scrambled up quickly, still holding the book which he guessed had left a mark due to the throbbing in his side.

He brought the cover of the book into his eye line and read the title "Legal Principles on Dangerous Beasts? Sounds... interesting." Lupin's voice was saturated with amusement as the little Gryffindor continued to surprise him.

"I'm... doing some research for Hagrid. Buckbeak is in some trouble after the incident with Draco Malfoy." She sounded embarrassed but as she spoke about Malfoy her face reddened slightly with anger.

Lupin's brow furrowed, "what kind of trouble exactly?"

"He has a hearing at the ministry. Draco's father has kicked up quite a fuss about it and to be honest I don't think any amount of research can save Buckbeak from the executioner. But I refuse to do nothing."

"Surely there's some chance of justice here. I've met Buckbeak; he's a lovely creature..."

"Maybe if I had more time, but there are just so many books to get through. Harry and Ron don't seem to care, so it's all been left to me." Her voice got very quiet when she spoke about Harry and Ron, she knew Lupin was close to Harry, and she didn't like to speak badly about her best friends.

"Hermione, you already have a very busy schedule. I think taking on a project like this will only be bad for you-"

But Hermione cut over him "-Professor, surely me losing a few hours sleep here and there is worthwhile when the reward is saving a creature's life."

Lupin berated himself, he had forgotten about Hermione's passion for animal rights. "Of course... but to do this by yourself is completely unreasonable. Surely someone will be willing to help you."

Hermione looked very sad, "When has anyone ever helped me before? Everyone's too busy with their own lives. I'll just have to bear the burden alone, and there's nothing you can do to stop me Professor." Hermione hadn't meant to sound so defiant, but her passion had caused her tongue to run away from her. Even caring, sweet Professor Lupin didn't seem to understand...

"Okay, how about this, I won't stop you." He paused and Hermione raised her eyebrow suspiciously, she was sure there would be a 'but'.

"I'll help you." Lupin didn't sound very sure as he spoke the last three words, but he had said them nonetheless.

Hermione simply stood open mouthed, looking at her Professor, not sure how to respond. She'd had her rebuttal at the ready, but all capacity to speak had disappeared from the shocked Gryffindor.

Eventually Hermione nodded, and managed to mumble an "okay" out, before striding away in the opposite direction she needed to be. Lupin shouted after her "we'll talk about it next lesson Hermione!"

He leaned against the wall and pondered what had just happened. He certainly hadn't expected that turn of events. He'd never seen Hermione so shocked; the brilliant Gryffindor was usually prepared for all situations and in such unshakable. But he had to admire her determination, and her blatant refusal to allow injustice. He knew at that moment that Hermione Jean Granger would become a great woman and a key player in the war against Voldemort. But at this image came into his mind Lupin also felt an immense sadness, because at this moment Hermione was a sweet little girl with a brilliant mind, and he couldn't bear the thought of her fighting against Death Eaters, even if she was the brightest witch of her age.

So in that moment Lupin decided he would watch over Hermione, and try to guide her through the ever towering destiny which hovered above her. Starting with saving Buckbeak the hippogriff.

_**A/N I'm not sure if this chapter was very good at all. When I started it it seemed like a good idea but I really struggled to get the scene out of my mind and onto the word document... But I'd like to hear your feedback anyway.**_

_**Love you guys xx**_

_**JessGranger95 **_

_** MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_


End file.
